


Not a Restful Slumber

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch was asleep, but this was only a respite—the battle wasn't over. </p>
<p>Missing scene from "The Fix."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Restful Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 22: The Fix

Hutch was asleep, finally.

Not a restful slumber, though. The sound of his labored breathing was loud in that sparsely furnished room. Starsky felt his own chest ache in sympathy. This was only a respite—the battle wasn't over.

But breathing meant life, and the alternative was unthinkable: literally, a thought he could _**not**_ think, one he wasn't giving a neuron's worth of brain space to. Hutch was alive, and with him. Everything else could go fuck itself.

In the near-dark, Starsky listened to every inhale, every exhale.

_He's alive, and with me._

Beyond that, he didn't think at all.


End file.
